I want my life back
by Dolpher
Summary: Jessie had to kill James' parents and leave him alone. James will never forgive her, will he?


_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**_

'Плохая примета - ехать ночью... в лес... в багажнике,' шутка промелькнула в памяти девушки не без следа - девушка усмехнулась. Усмехнулась криво, поскольку сама сейчас находилась в схожем положении.

Никуда она, правда не ехала. Стояла на коленях, руки скованы за спиной наручниками. Да и леса здесь, на берегу моря не наблюдалось. Что же до ночи, то в этом почти совпало - на востоке занималась заря.

По крайней мере - а Джесси, так звали девушку, умела искать во всём плюсы - её похитители исчезли, проявив вежливость. Ребята просто подошли к ней на улице, приставили (незаметно для прохожих) револьвер к животу и велели садиться в машину.

В салоне сковали руки, привезли сюда, вывели из машины, поставили на колени и... просто уехали. Хотя запросто могли бы изнасиловать, избить, да мало ли что можно сделать с пленницей!

Наивно было бы думать, что всё обойдется. Наивностью Джесси не страдала, и потому вовсе не воспрянула духом, увидев приближающийся автомобиль. Да, этот был не тот автомобиль, в котором её сюда привезли, но каковы шансы на то, что сюда едет случайный водитель? Сто. Нет, тысяча процентов за то, что в этом автомобиле сидит организатор её похищения. Тот, кто нанял громил и велел привезти её сюда.

Но кто? Зачем?

Джесси мысленно пнула себя в пятую точку - какая разница, кто и зачем. Хуже всё равно не будет. Она уже два года не живет, а существует. Если её сейчас убьют, ничего не изменится: она и так мертва.

Новый автомобиль ( этот роскошный лимузин оставлял драндулет её похитителей далеко позади - так, к примеру, грациозная пантера оставляет позади себя дворовую кошку) плавно остановился рядом с Джесси. Водитель выключил мотор, открыл дверцу и вышел из машины, держа в руках (просто неприлично огромный) пистолет.

Девушка посмотрела на водителя с дерзкой искоркой во взгляде. Может быть ей удастся разозлить его, тогда он убьет её. Сразу, без пыток и издевательств.

И искорка погасла. Джесси узнала водителя.

"Джеймс," девушка не была уверена: действительно ли она сказала имя любимого человека или же просто подумала, не решаясь заговорить с ним.

"Давно не виделись." Бывший напарник сказал это иным, незнакомым Джесси тоном. Так обычно говорят убийцы, пришедшие к своей жертве и уверяющие эту самую жертву, что 'ничего личного'.

Убийцы? Но Джеймс вовсе не...

"Знаешь, у тебя сейчас в глазах такое удивление... ...Как у меня два года назад." Джеймсу потребовалась минута на поиск подходящего сравнения. И оно ему понравилось - он улыбнулся и кивнул.

"Да, именно такое. Значит, сейчас ты понимаешь, как плохо мне было. Это же нельзя обьяснить на словах - нужных слов просто нет. Когда я проснулся и увидел, что ты и Мяут исчезли, я чуть с ума не сошел. А потом произошло худшее, Джесс. Я перестал паниковать и начал думать. В лагере не было следов борьбы, значит вас не похитили. Вокруг лагеря были только наши следы, значит никто не подошел, не направил на вас автомат, не приказал уйти. Джесс, по всему выходило, что вы ушли без меня добровольно. Ты не представляешь, какую боль мне это причинило! Но не сразу. Я продолжал себя уверять, что вы отошли на минуту, что скоро вернетесь. Я ждал ДВА ЧАСА, не признавая очевидного. Я ждал, я говорил себе, что мы друзья, напарники и семья, что нас так многое связывает, что вы просто не могли меня бросить, что вы вернетесь - сейчас, через пять минут, через десять. Я так и не дождался. Я даже боссу позвонил, думал, вдруг, пока я спал, босс отправил вас на миссию. Но босс сказал 'нет'. И вот тогда, Джесс, тогда я познал всю глубину отчаяния. Я понял - вы меня бросили. И даже не посчитали нужным обьяснить - за что, почему. И даже не захотели попрощаться. Я так мало для вас значил?"

Джеймс не дал своей экс-напарнице ответить.

"А через три дня меня нашли. Смешно получилось - я тратил всё свое время и все свои силы на то, чтобы найти вас. Найти и спросить - почему вы бросили меня. А в то же время адвокаты, офицеры и прочая мелочь искала меня. Оказывается некий снайпер застрелил на днях моих родителей и мою невесту Джессабелль. И, как единственный наследник, я получал все деньги родителей, а со смертью невесты я получал свободу. Я даже обрадовался - с кучей денег я мог бы нанять кучу детективов и тогда бы вас нашли быстрее. Только по этой причине я перестал вас искать и поехал в город с адвокатами. И что же я увидел, пробыв в городе три дня, а Джесс? Твоих покемонов. Твоих покемонов! Они были чуть ли не у половины жителей в этом городе. И тогда я сложил два и два, Джесс. Вы с Мяутом бросили меня, пришли в город и ты продала всех своих покемонов. Ты получила достаточно денег и смогла купить снайперскую винтовку. А затем ты убила Джессабелль и моих родителей. Видишь, я даже не спрашиваю тебя сейчас, я заявляю. Я знаю - их убила ты. Итак, из-за твоих действий я стал сказочно богат и перестал быть преступником. Я больше не был частью Команды Ракета. Но почему? Зачем ты это сделала? Отныне целью моей жизни было найти тебя..." Джеймс запнулся, сглотнул и продолжил, "...найти тебя и спросить ПОЧЕМУ. Почему, Джесс?"

"Потому что ты был слабый дурак!" выкрикнула девушка. Тогда у нас были совсем не лучшие времена, забыл?! У нас по пять, по десять дней не было ни крошки из еды. Я могла вынести это, а ты нет, идиот! Красиво ты тут сейчас распинался про то, как мы сбежали, не попрощавшись, ты проснулся, а нас нет. А ничего, что ты не спал? Ты упал в голодный обморок. Три дня без еды подкосили тебя. Что - уже не помнишь?! А когда ты очнулся - не проснулся - перед тобой лежали яблоки. Мы с Мяутом насобирали. И это ты называешь "ушли, не попрощавшись"? Ну ты и скотина, Джеймс. Итак, ты падал в обморок, ты не мог переносить голод. Ты был слабым. И ты был дураком! Другой бы на твоем месте давно бросил бы нас, вернулся к родителям и жил припеваючи! Но у тебя на это не хватало мозгов, кретин! Тогда я сделала то, должна была. Спасла такого идиота. Да - я убила твоих родителей и невесту. Ну давай, отомсти мне! Застрели меня, и покончим с этим!"

Глаза девушки заблестели, она собрала все свои силы. Только бы не заплакать. Только бы не заплакать.

"Я конечно застрелю тебя," Джеймс спокойно кивнул. "Но не за то, что ты убила их. А за то, что ты меня отправила в ад живьем. Первые полгода, пока дело не закрыли за недостатком улик, я жил в кошмаре. Каждую ночь мне снилось, и каждый день мне мерещилось наяву, что тебя поймали и посадили до конца твоих дней. Что ты, Джесс, гниешь в тюрьме, а я не в силах тебе помочь. Каждый день и каждую ночь. Шесть месяцев. А затем,.. Затем полтора года пустоты внутри. Я не жил, я существовал, Джесс. Ты ушла и забрала с собой часть меня. Часть без которой моя жизнь - НИЧТО."

Джесси не сдержалась и заплакала. Она понимала напарника - она ушла, но Джеймс оставил себе часть её души. Часть без которой жизнь - НИЧТО.

"Два года словно в аду, Джесс. Ты плачешь, я смотрю. Стало быть, тебе знакомо это чувство. Стало быть, сделав то, что ты хотела сделать для моего блага... ты тем самым убила нас обоих. Джесси, сейчас моя очередь сделать то, что я хочу."

Джеймс зашел за спину девушки и снял с нее наручники. Встав перед напарницей, Джеймс схватил её за локоть и притянул её руку к себе. Не теряя ни секунды, он приставил ствол пистолета к ладони девушки и нажал на спусковой крючок. Курок привел в движение иглу бойка, но выстрел не прозвучал. С удивлением Джесси посмотрела на синеволосого парня. Джеймс убрал пистолет от ладони Джесси, и девушка перевела взгляд на...

На её ладони лежало кольцо. Сплав золота и платины, три бриллианта...

"Это... это..." Джесси просто не верила своим глазам.

"Джесси, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, скажи ДА. Скажи, что ты выйдешь за меня. Я уже не тот слабый дурак, каким ты меня считала, каким я и правда был. Я обещаю, если ты скажешь ДА - ты не пожалеешь об этом ни единого мгновения, ни секунды. Джесси, ты убила нас обоих, верни нам жизнь. Джесси, ты спасла меня тогда, я спасу тебя сейчас. Джесси..."

"Заткнись. Просто заткнись и поцелуй меня. И да. ДА, я выйду за тебя."

**So do you like it, love it, hate it? Criticism is appreciated in order for me to improve.**


End file.
